The Lost Melody
by hava99
Summary: chap 2 update! read n review please #kalau sempet, heheh
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : 'Bleach' milik Tite Kubo. Fanfic ini milik author.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC SANGAT T.T**

* * *

><p><em>Biarkan udara ini mengirimkan musikku untukmu<em>

_Aku mencintaimu…_

* * *

><p><strong>The Lost Melody<strong>

Rukia menghentakkan tangannya di setir mobil karena kesal mobilnya mogok tiba-tiba. Sesudah melontarkan beberapa umpatan di kursi pengemudi, dirinya pun menelan ludah karena malu. Untung saja tidak ada yang mendengar sumpah serapahnya, kalau iya, pasti dia akan langsung ditertawakan karena akhirnya dia sadar apa yang menyebabkan mobilnya mogok –bensin, bensin mobilnya ternyata sudah habis. Dan itu artinya, sumpah serapah yang dia lontarkan tadi akan kembali kepada dirinya sendiri karena dialah yang menyebabkan mobilnya berhenti tiba-tiba.

Alih-alih turun dari mobil untuk memberitahu montir panggilan yang sedang memeriksa mobilnya di pinggir jalan, Rukia malah memanjatkan beberapa doa agar umpatannya tidak menjadi kenyataan. Berhubung tadi dia ingat telah menuduh bahwa montir yang menservis mobilnya minggu lalu bekerja tidak becus dan menyebabkan mobilnya mogok hari ini, kemudian mengumpatnya segera diberhentikan dari pekerjaan karena mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan tangannya tidak bisa bekerja lagi seperti sedia kala.

"Nona… saya sudah memeriksa mobil anda dan…," kata montir panggilan sambil mengetuk kaca pintu mobil di samping kanan Rukia, ucapannya terhenti seketika itu juga ketika Rukia memotongnya dengan cepat.

"Maafkan aku, aku yang salah. Aku rasa mobilku tidak kenapa-kenapa," katanya sambil membuka kaca mobil yang menghalangi mereka berdua.

"Ya, memang," montir itu mengerenyitkan dahinya, sebenarnya dia agak geli melihat gadis kecil itu tadi tengah bergumam tanpa suara sambil menengadahkan tangannya.

"Aku yang salah," wajah Rukia memerah. "Ternyata tangkinya kosong."

Montir itu tersenyum geli. "Anda sangat beruntung," ujarnya. "Rem mobil anda blong, kalau mobil anda tidak mogok, aku rasa aku akan mendapatkan berita kecelakaan mobil malam ini."

Rukia mendengus, agak tersinggung karena montir ini seperti mengejek dirinya. "Wah… aku rasa Tuhan sangat memberkati gadis cantik sepertiku. Kau tahu? Populasi gadis cantik dan berhati mulia sepertiku saat ini sudah menurun."

Sang montir terkekeh pelan. "Saya akan memanggilkan mobil derek untuk anda. Tapi bengkel kami sudah tutup, anda harus membawanya besok kesana. Jadi mobil ini terpaksa harus di derek ke rumah anda."

Rukia memutar bola matanya. "Ya, ini sudah jam sepuluh malam. Dan aku tahu jam tutup bengkelmu, itu bengkel langgananku."

"Anda tampak sangat kesal sekali hari ini, nona. Pastinya bukan hanya karena mobil ini, kan? Ada apa?"

Rukia mendengus. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Berbagilah sedikit, kadang-kadang montir juga butuh gosip untuk hidup."

"Tidak, kau hanya butuh uang," sahut Rukia pendek dan membuka dompetnya. "Panggilkan aku mobil dereknya segera," dikeluarkannya beberapa lembar uang. "Dan beberapa liter bensin. Aku tidak mau membiarkan tangki mobilku kering."

Si montir mengangguk dan memberi hormat pada gadis bermata violet di hadapannya. "Siap bos, lima belas menit lagi mobil dereknya akan datang. Permisi."

Rukia tidak menanggapi sikap konyol orang itu dan memilih bersandar dengan tenang pada bantalan leher di kursi mobilnya.

Montir itu benar, Dia sedang dalam keadaan marah saat ini. Hari ini dia sangat kesal pada kekasihnya –Ichigo Kurosaki, si pemain biola tampan dan berbakat. Waw, sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti dirinya, si orang terkenal. Semua orang akan mengenalmu juga, sebagai orang yang amat sangat beruntung bisa berdampingan berjalan dengan Ichigo Kurosaki yang kaya raya dan jenius dalam bermain musik.

Rukia agak risih dengan tanggapan-tanggapan itu, padahal menurutnya, Ichigo lah yang beruntung mendapatkan dirinya –setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Ichigo juga. Jadi untuk apa memikirkan gunjingan orang lain yang makin hari makin menjadi-jadi, bahkan ada yang mengira Rukia menggunakan sihir untuk memikat Ichigo.

Rukia mendengus lagi saat mengingat hal itu, dia tidak sejelek itu hingga harus menggunakan sihir untuk memikat laki-laki. Dia kan cantik, punya reputasi, dan cukup hebat juga bermain musik. Sebelum kedatangan Ichigo, Rukia adalah pemain biola nomor satu, tapi masa kejayaannya berakhir ketika Ichigo datang. Tapi sayangnya, hanya segelintir orang yang tahu akan kenyataan itu.

Hari ini dia merasa ingin memberikan kekasihnya itu kepada orang lain secara cuma-cuma karena saking jengkelnya. Bagaimana tidak? Siapa yang tidak akan marah kalau pacarmu menganggap biolanya lebih penting ketimbang dirimu. Rasanya ingin diraihnya kerah baju si rambut oranye tadi, lalu menamparnya bertubi-tubi. Tapi Rukia hanya bisa menatap garang ke arah Ichigo dan langsung pulang mengakhiri kencan mereka.

Gadis mungil itu bahkan tidak memedulikan _handphone_nya yang berbunyi sejak tadi, ia tahu itu pasti dari Ichigo. Bukannya tidak mau membiarkan pria itu menjelaskan atau menghiburnya, itu hal yang sangat sia-sia, karena bahkan pria itu tidak akan melakukannya. Pasti si rambut oranye itu akan bersikukuh bahwa memang biolanya itu akan lebih setia dari dirinya.

Konyol, sangat konyol kalau mau berdebat soal biola dan cinta dengan Ichigo Kurosaki. Pria itu sangat mencintai biolanya melebihi apapun di dunia ini –termasuk dirinya sendiri dan kekasihnya. Jadi Rukia hanya butuh waktu sendiri saat ini, menerima dengan akal sehat segala perilaku tidak 'sehat' dari kekasihnya. Bagaimanapun juga, walaupun hal ini sangat benci untuk diakui, dia benar-benar mencintai Ichigo.

Lamunan Rukia terhenti ketika dia melihat mobil derek datang melalui kaca spion.

"Oke Rukia, pulang, mandi, tidur, dan lupakan masalah ini," gumamnya pelan.

* * *

><p>Gadis mungil itu terlalu lelah untuk membuka matanya pagi-pagi buta seperti ini, tapi dering ponselnya yang memaksa tubuhnya bergerak mencari-cari di sekitar bantal.<p>

"Halo," sapanya setengah sadar.

"Rukia, kau masih tidur? Dasar pemalas!" Terdengar suara Ichigo di seberang.

"Hmm…," jawab Rukia malas.

"Aku pinjam mobilmu, mobilku tidak bisa nyala tiba-tiba, aku harus cepat pergi ke kantor ayah. Orang tua itu berisik sekali dari kemarin karena aku tidak mengajukan lamaran pekerjaan."

"Iya," jawab Rukia pendek dan ponsel itu mati seketika karena batreinya telah habis, dan seketika itu juga dia kembali tertidur tanpa merasakan bahwa ada yang salah dengan jawabannya.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sampai di apartemen milik kekasihnya dengan berjalan kaki karena tempat tinggal mereka memang hanya terpisah sejauh satu blok. Pria itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kekasihnya tengah asik berada di alam mimpi.<p>

Ichigo mengusap kepala Rukia dan mencium dahinya hati-hati, takut membangunkan macan tidur. Setelah itu ia mengambil kunci mobil di tempat biasa kekasihnya meletakkan kunci mobil, Ichigo memang sudah sangat hapal seluk beluk apartemen Rukia, dia kan sering kemari.

Saat beranjak pergi, Ichigo melihat beberapa kaleng bir di atas meja dapur. Jadi tahulah dia alasan kenapa gadis mungil itu masih tidur sampai saat ini, cewek itu mabuk semalam, dan sepertinya dia tahu alasan pacarnya meneguk alkohol.

Ichigo tersenyum geli, mana mungkin dia lebih mencintai biola ketimbang cewek manis bermata violet dengan tubuh mungil yang menggoda itu? Ichigo hanya kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Dan dirinya hanya bisa mengelus dada, karena begitulah perempuan, butuh ucapan dari sekedar tindakan pengekspresian cinta.

* * *

><p>Satu jam kemudian, Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya dengan rambut acak-acakan. Dia segera duduk tegak di kasurnya karena sepertinya telah melewatkan sesuatu.<p>

_Mobilku mogok semalam, aku naik mobil derek. Pulang-pulang langsung minum, dan tadi…_

Rukia buru-buru mengecek ponselnya, tapi benda itu sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan cahaya. Jadi ia segera berlari mencari charger di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu bergidik ngeri karena kunci mobilnya tidak ada di atas meja.

_Ya Tuhan!_

Air mata Rukia langsung meleleh.

_Mimpi, telpon dari Ichigo itu cuma mimpi. Mimpi, mimpi, dan mimpi… aku hanya lupa meletakkan kuncinya di tempat biasa…_

Baru saja ponsel miliknya menyala, nama salah seorang temannya –Orihime Inoue, menghiasi layar.

"Rukia! Kau kemana saja, aku berusaha menghubungimu dari tadi," kata Orihime serak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia cepat, dia tahu kemungkinan apa yang terjadi. "Ichigo? Ichigo baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Orihime kaku. "Dia sekarat."

Rukia membeku.

_Ya Tuhan! Salahku!_

Pekik Rukia dalam hati, air mata tak henti meleleh dari ujung matanya.

Petunjuk singkat dari Orihime sudah cukup membuat Rukia tahu kekasihnya sedang berada dimana. Dengan langkah kaki tergesa-gesa, ia segera memasuki koridor rumah sakit di Karakura. Tanpa perlu bertanya pada resepsionis, Rukia bisa langsung menemukan tempat Ichigo dirawat. Di luar ruangan ICU nampak beberapa orang temannya dan kedua orang tua Ichigo.

Dengan gemetar Rukia menghampiri mereka semua.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Rukia yang terselimuti rasa takut.

Ibu Ichigo langsung berdiri dan menampar Rukia dengan keras. "Kau masih berani bertanya?"

Rukia menelan air liur, tahulah dia bahwa dirinya sedang mendapat predikat tersangka saat ini. Lihat saja tatapan orang-orang itu –tatapan menuduh, bahwa dialah penyebab kecelakaan Ichigo.

"Aku lupa, aku benar-benar lupa memberitahunya bahwa mobilku sedang rusak."

Nyonya Kurosaki nampak naik pitam dan menampar Rukia sekali lagi, kali ini tamparannya sukses membuat bibir gadis itu berdarah.

"Kau akan diadili, dengan tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan. Jangan dekati anakku lagi. Aku yakin dia tidak mau menemuimu lagi. Dokter bilang tangannya tidak akan sanggup bermain biola lagi. Kau tahu, kan? Betapa dia mencintai biola? Tapi kau malah merenggut hal yang paling dia cintai," bentak wanita itu sambil menangis.

Rukia membisu. Dia mengerling ke arah Orihime, meminta bantuan. Tapi temannya mengalihkan pandangan.

"Baiklah," jawabnya lirih. "Hukumlah aku, tapi kalau dia sadar nanti, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia pasti mengerti."

"Tidak. Dia tidak akan mau mengerti," balas nyonya Kurosaki.

Rukia menunduk, sadar akan kesalahannya yang sangat fatal. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa dengan bodohnya melupakan masalah remnya yang blong dan membiarkan Ichigo meminjam mobilnya?

Gadis itu segera berbalik dengan tatapan mata hampa, hatinya berteriak memanggil nama Ichigo. Kedatangannya ke rumah sakit sungguh sia-sia, dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya, padahal dia sangat ingin melakukannya. Sekedar menggenggam atau mengusap pipi mulus yang sering ia cium, atau melihat betapa rapuhnya tubuh itu kini dan berusaha menjaganya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa, tidak bisa melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Semua itu bukan karena ibu Ichigo yang menghalangi. Tapi semua itu karena kesalahannya, kalau saja bukan dia yang menyebabkan kecelakaan Ichigo, pasti ibunya akan mengizinkan dirinya terus mendampingi kekasihnya.

Dan kini, bagaikan sebuah palu telah menghantam hatinya dan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping. Tubuh mungil itu berjalan tanpa hati. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan rasa sesal dan emosi yang bergemuruh, dinding kasat mata telah menopangnya, menjadikannya gadis yang tampak sangat sombong dan bengis dari luar.

Rukia berjalan, dan terus berjalan. Berusaha menyanggupi takdirnya, berusaha menerima bahwa Ichigo tidak akan memeluknya lagi.

* * *

><p>Gadis Kuchiki itu tidak mendapat hukuman atas tuduhan yang ditudingkan terhadap dirinya, dia terbukti tidak bersalah. Dan semua itu hanyalah ketidak sengajaan. Rukia sama sekali tidak senang, dia ingin dihukum, dia ingin dipukuli, dan dia ingin dimarahi, karena memang dialah yang salah.<p>

Dengan sedikit takut-takut, diapun berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu, tapi Ichigo masih di rawat di rumah sakit. Menurut info dari Orihime, kepala Ichigo terbentur sangat keras dan beberapa jarinya patah. Selebihnya, tubuh pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

Rukia berjalan di koridor seraya berdoa agar tidak ditemukan oleh salah satu anggota keluarga Kurosaki. Ayahnya adalah pengusaha kaya raya yang sangat mencintai anaknya, sedangkan ibunya adalah pemain biola ternama yang juga sangat perhatian pada putra tertuanya. Keduanya menginginkan Ichigo menjadi seperti diri mereka, pengusaha atau pemain biola. Ichigo lebih cenderung memilih menjadi seperti ibunya, ya karena sepertinya yang kalian tahu, dia mencintai biola.

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, kakinya berhenti mengayun saat itu juga. Pemuda berambut oranye yang tengah berjalan kearahnya sambil memegang kaleng jus menyedot perhatiannya.

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

Ichigo menatap Rukia beberapa detik, tatapannya dingin, sedingin es yang mampu membekukan hati Rukia. Kemudian pemuda itu berlalu seolah-olah tidak mengenal gadis itu.

_Diabaikan_

Sikap Ichigo memperjelas bahwa mereka berdua sudah tidak ada ikatan apa-apa lagi, Rukia menatap punggung pemuda itu dalam kebisuan.

_Jangan menanangis! Kau sudah mempersiapkan hati untuk hal ini, kau sudah tahu hal ini yang akan terjadi, jadi jangan menangis!_

Tapi suara hati Rukia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan air mata gadis itu, ia pun segera berlari menuju pintu keluar. Berusaha melegakan dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat penuh sesak, berusaha mencari rasa lelah yang bisa menggantikan lelah yang menyerang hatinya. Kakinya yang mungil berlari menelurusi trotoar, terus berlari tanpa memedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang keheranan melihatnya.

_Berakhir_

Sepatah kata yang terucap pelan dalam kepalanya, membangkitkan emosinya yang sejak kemarin berhasil tertidur. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin semua ini berakhir, dia menginginkan pemuda itu, pemuda yang dekapannya sangat hangat, yang ciumannya sangat lembut, yang belaian tangannya terasa kokoh dan siap menopangnya setiap saat.

Kedua kakinya bergegas masuk ke dalam apartemennya, tangannya dengan sigap mengambil koper dan memasukkan pakaian kedalamnya.

_Aku harus menjauh_

Ditatapnya biolanya yang kini tengah berdiri manis di samping tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya memanas mengingat betapa ia dulu suka memainkan bioalanya agar dipuji oleh Ichigo. Betapa seringnya pria itu berkata bahwa permainan biolanya itu sangat indah –melebihi permainan biola dirinya.

Rukia merasa itu hanya omong kosong, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menolak wajah bahagia Ichigo sehabis mendengarkan lantunan melodi yang ia mainkan.

Rukia membereskan biolanya dan memasukkan sebuah kertas partitur dalam kopernya, kertas yang berisi lagu buatan Ichigo, yang dulu sering ia mainkan. Tapi Ichigo sendiri tidak pernah memainkannya. Ichigo bahkan tidak pernah memainkan lagu ciptaannya sendiri, ia selalu menyuruh Rukia melakukannya. Menurutnya, lagunya akan hidup ketika gesekan biola Rukia yang melakukannya.

Pria yang tidak hanya jenius dalam memainkan biola, tapi juga menciptakan lagu.

Rukia menjejalkan segala emosinya bersamaan dengan beberapa barang ke dalam kopernya. Sudah cukup, ia ingin pergi dari sini dan melupakan segalanya. Kalau orang-orang itu tidak bisa menghukumnya, maka dia akan menghukum dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sangat bersemangat mengelilingi kampus sahabatnya –Sado, di Kyoto. Rupanya orang-orang tidak mengada-ngada tentang kemegahan Universitas tersebut. Walaupun awan kelabu tengah menggantung di atasnya, namun kampus tersebut tetap terlihat megah.<p>

"Kuliahmu dimulai besok?" tanya Sado pada Ichigo yang tengah mengagumi sebuah gedung.

"Ya, jadwalku tidak terlalu padat. Kuliah magister itu mungkin tidak terlalu sibuk."

Sado terkekeh. "Lihat saja nanti. Oh iya, aku tidak bisa menemanimu berkeliling, aku harus pergi menemui salah seorang dosen."

Ichigo mengangguk. "Pergilah, lagipula aku akan lebih mudah mendapatkan cewek kalau tidak ada dirimu. Kau tahu, kan? Wajah dan tubuhmu menakutkan."

Sado melotot ke arah pria itu dan langsung meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ichigo tersenyum geli lalu memilih mengayunkan kakinya menuju luar gedung, mencari tempat yang sekiranya menarik untuk dilihat.

Tapi baru saja ia berkeliling selama lima belas menit, curahan air dari langit langsung membahasi tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Ichigo berlari mencari tempat berlindung, hingga sampailah ia di teras sebuah bangunan yang besar tapi bergaya kuno, sebuah gereja, yang umurnya sepertinya sudah sangat tua.

Tubuhnya mengigil kedinginan, tanpa berpikir lagi ia langsung menarik pintu gereja yang ukurannya dua kali ukuran tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalam. Diusapnya rambutnya, berusaha sedikit mengeringkannya, tapi tangannya berhenti begitu saja ketika telinganya akhirnya menangkap sebuah suara.

Sebuah suara yang menggantikan gemuruh hujan diluar. Sebuah suara yang menimbulkan gemuruh baru dalam dadanya. Suara biola.

Ichigo berjalan pelan menghampiri podium yang di atasnya kini tengah berdiri seorang gadis yang sedang menghayati permainannya sendiri. Lagu yang dimainkan gadis itu adalah lagu yang tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya, selama ini ia tahu lagu-lagu klasik yang sering dimainkan ibunya, tapi lagu ini sama sekali bukan termasuk lagu-lagu tersebut. Jelaslah sudah, bahwa gadis ini pasti menciptakannya sendiri.

Ichigo menatap gadis itu dengan seksama, tubuhnya mungil, rambutnya hitam, matanya tengah terpejam, namun gerakan tangannya menyiratkan bahwa gadis itu tengah berkonsentrasi penuh pada permainanya.

Si rambut oranye memilih duduk di lantai menyilangkan kakinya. Diresapinya melodi yang dimainkan gadis itu. Indah –lebih indah dari permainan biola ibunya.

Sangat indah, sampai Ichigo merasa bahwa ia sekarang tidak berada di sebuah gereja tua, melainkan sedang berada di sebuah tempat yang damai dan tentram, entah dimana –mungkin surga.

"Kau?" Suara biola terhenti.

Kurosaki membuka matanya, yang tanpa ia sadari tadi menutup sendiri karena terlalu tenggelam dalam permainan biola gadis itu.

"Aku? Hah, maaf. Aku tadi tidak sengaja masuk kesini dan mendapatimu bermain biola."

"Jadi?" tanya Rukia sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak sengaja masuk, bukan berarti boleh dengan sengaja mendengarkan permainan biolaku," jawab Rukia dingin.

Ichigo terkesiap. Gadis ini terlalu sombong untuk bisa menghasilkan nada seindah barusan, benar-benar kontras. "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku tidak tuli. Telingaku bisa menangkap suara apapun di sekelilingnya tanpa aku suruh."

"Tapi kau duduk di situ, sengaja mendengarkan," tuntut Rukia.

Ichigo menghela nafas. "Oh ya… aku memang salah. Maafkan aku karena telah sengaja mencuri dengar permainan biolamu yang indah."

Rukia memutar bola matanya lalu segera memasukkan biolanya ke dalam tas dan menuruni podium.

"Tunggu!"

Rukia berbalik. "Ada apa?"

"Mainkanlah sekali lagi untukku," pinta Ichigo tulus.

"Kau suka?" tanya Rukia datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"Suka, aku sangat suka. Aku berharap bisa bermain biola sepertimu, kau tahu? Ibuku pemain biola…"

Rukia mendengus, lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Tapi Ichigo tidak berhenti mengoceh. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa bermain biola, padahal aku sangat menginginkannya. Sangat-sangat ingin bisa bermain biola."

"Kau suka? Kau suka lagu yang kumainkan?" tanya Rukia tepat saat ia membuka pintu gereja. Di luar tampak pilar kokoh yang menopang atap teras gereja tersebut.

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Kau sangat ingin bermain biola? Tapi tidak bisa?"

Lagi-lagi Ichigo mengangguk.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku bermain biola?"

Kali ini Ichigo menggeleng.

"Aku bermain untuk seseorang yang sangat ingin bermain tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku bermain supaya ia bisa merasakannya."

Ichigo membisu, tidak mengerti ucapan gadis mungil yang jauh berada di hadapannya ini.

"Apa hatimu sakit mendengar aku bisa bermain tapi ternyata kamu tidak?"

Ichigo ragu-ragu. "Mungkin iya…"

Rukia tersenyum tipis, diturunkannya tas biola miliknya dan di keluarkannya benda itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak memerlukan ini."

Hal yang dilakukan gadis itu setelah mengucapkan sebuah kalimat tersebut membuat Ichigo tercengang. Tanpa memperlihatkan rasa ragu, gadis bermata violet itu menghantamkan biolanya ke pilar yang berada di teras. Tanpa perlu dlihatpun, hasilnya sudah jelas. Biola itu pasti sudah menemui ajalnya.

Ichigo berlari menghampirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Rukia berjalan menembus hujan, kemudian berbalik, menatap Ichigo tanpa ekspresi. "Menghukum diriku."

Samar-samar Ichigo bisa melihat gadis itu mengeluarkan air mata di tengah guyuran hujan, entah mengapa ia merasa tahu hal itu. Banyak tanya bermunculan dalam benaknya, tapi dibiarkannya pertanyaan dan gadis itu berlalu dalam kepalanya.

_Aku bertemu orang gila._

* * *

><p>Wah, senang sekali bisa menulis cerita lagi. Hahahaha, mngkin alurnya akan mudah di tebak. Tapi, aku hanya butuh tempat mengekspresikan keinginanku untuk menulis. Semoga saja yang baca bisa menyukainya.<p>

Please read n review yaaa :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : 'Bleach' milik Tite Kubo. Fanfic ini milik author.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC SANGAT T.T**

Huaaa... update (?) lama ya... hahhahaha, aduh, aku sama sekali gak punya outline cerita ini lho. jadi apa adanya gini dah. hahaha

met baca yaaa.. thx buat yang udah review.. :*

thx bangeet

makasi udah mau nyempat2in baca, hiks.. thx :*

balasan buat yang gak login ada di bawah yaaa :*

buat yang login udah ku kirim message :*

:* :* :* *lagi suka emot muah2 *author stres. hahahha

* * *

><p><strong>#Chap 2<strong>

Rukia berjalan cepat, menyusuri rerumputan yang sedikit berlumpur. Bajunya yang basah menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna, rasa dingin membuat giginya bergemeletuk, badannya pun sedikit gemetar. Tapi ia tidak peduli, karena walaupun bibirnya sudah membiru ia merasa segala ini masih kurang untuk menutupi rasa aneh di dalam hatinya.

_Itu Ichigo? Dan dia tidak mengenaliku._

Rukia sadar sepenuhnya, pria yang ia temui tadi sama sekali tidak sedang berpura-pura atau memainkan sandiwara aku-tidak-kenal-denganmu. Dia bisa membaca dari wajah atau tatapan mata si rambut oranye, bahwa orang itu memang tidak mengenalinya.

Buru-buru Rukia meraih telpon umum terdekat, menekan nomor telepon yang cukup ia hapal.

"Orihime? Apa yang terjadi? Aku bertemu Ichigo, tapi ia tidak mengenaliku, benar-benar tidak mengenaliku."

Orihime membisu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" desak Rukia.

Akhirnya gadis di seberang telpon angkat suara. "Terakhir kali aku berkunjung ke rumah sakit, dia juga tidak mengenaliku. Ibunya menyuruh aku pulang. Aku rasa orang tuanya menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Dan kau juga menyembunyikan sesuatu," tegas Rukia.

"Oh Rukia…"

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya sejak dulu. Bilang saja padaku hal yang sebenarnya."

Orihime mendesah. "Baiklah. Aku memang menyukainya dulu. Dan waktu itu aku sering menjenguknya, dia tidak mengenaliku, atau mengenali ayah dan ibunya. Ichigo hilang ingatan. Aku pikir itu sebuah kesempatan emas, kau tahu? Ibunya juga mendukung, jadi aku berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya."

Rukia terdiam. Dan Orihime terus bercerita. "Tapi dia tetap tidak menyukaiku dan memutuskanku, wah, padahal dia pencumbu yang hebat."

Darah Rukia memanas.

"Aku sekarang punya Ulquihora, aku tidak menyukainya lagi," lanjut Orihime.

"Aku tidak memintamu bercerita sebanyak itu. Aku cuma ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, bukan padamu dan dirinya."

Orihime terkekeh. "Seperti biasa, ucapanmu selalu menusuk seperti itu."

Rukia langsung menutup telpon tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan pada Orihime, dia agak muak dan jengkel pada Orihime. Tapi ya sudahlah, ini yang namanya hidup, penuh intrik. Jadi untuk apa membenci? Kalau ada di posisi Orihime, Rukia pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kalau begitu, mereka berdua sama busuknya, bukan? Jadi untuk apa memarahi Orihime lagi?

Rukia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, hujan masih mengguyur di luar box telpon. Jadi dia memilih menunggu sambil bersandar di kaca box, menatap hujan yang jatuh dari langit tanpa keraguan. Seandainya dia tidak punya otak untuk berpikir, pasti saat ini ia akan menghampiri Ichigo dan menerjangnya tanpa ragu lalu mengatakan betapa ia rindu dan ingin kembali mendapatkan dirinya sepenuhnya.

* * *

><p>"Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis," cerita Ichigo pada Sado saat mereka ada di taman kampus sore harinya.<p>

"Kau suka padanya? Padahal aku benar-benar suka pada gadis seksi yang bilahari kau tinggalkan," komentar Sado tenang sambil meminum soda di tangannya.

"Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak suka padanya. Aku hanya merasa gadis itu aneh, sangat aneh."

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Dia menghancurkan biola miliknya di depanku, aku agak shock melihatnya," lanjut Ichigo sambil memandangi pepohonan di hadapannya.

"Dan itu membuatmu terpesona?" Sado terkekeh.

"Tidak. Dia terlalu pendek untukku." kali ini Ichigo tertawa. "Tapi permainan biolanya yang membuatku terpesona. Permainannya bahkan lebih bagus dari permainan ibuku."

"Hahahaha, aku yakin ibumu akan menangis bila mendengarmu berkata seperti ini."

"Tidak. Aku rasa dia akan langsung bunuh diri."

Sado tergelak. "Ibumu adalah wanita dewasa yang manis, kalau ayahmu sudah meninggal, aku bersedia menjadi penggantinya."

"Aku rasa dia akan lebih dulu memintaku jadi suaminya daripada melirik pria lain."

Tawa sahabat Ichigo itu semakin keras terdengar. "Oh iya, kau harus pulang nanti. Padahal Kyoto dan Karakura itu sangat jauh, tapi ibumu sepertinya tidak mau tahu menahu tentang hal itu."

"Iya, dan dia mewajibkanku pulang seminggu sekali. Ini baru hari ketigaku disini, dan dia terus saja menelponku memintaku pulang. Aku heran, kenapa dia begitu _over protective_ padaku. Aku tidak suka, aku bukan anak kecil."

"Mungkin karena kecelakaanmu dulu. Kadang-kadang orang tua bisa seperti itu, jadi terlalu paranoid setelah anaknya mengalami sesuatu."

Ichigo mendesah. "Aku pulang," katanya tanpa semangat lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan sahabatnya yang tampak sangat terhibur mengenai sikap ibunya.

* * *

><p>"Akhirnya kau pulang," sambut nyonya Kurosaki dengan senyum mengembang pada wajahnya. Buru-buru dihampirinya anak kesayangannya yang baru sampai di depan pintu rumah, lalu memeluknya. "Bagaimana Kyoto?"<p>

"Bagus. Langitnya masih biru dan pohonnya masih hijau," jawab putranya sekenanya.

Ibu Ichigo merengut. "Ada apa? Perasaanmu sedang tidak enak?"

"Ya… begitulah."

"Kyoto tidak menyenangkan?" Wajah ibunya mencerah. "Sudah ibu katakan padamu, lebih baik kau melanjutkan pendidikanmu di sini saja."

"Kalau aku di sini terus, aku rasa aku akan segera masuk rumah sakit jiwa."

"Heh, begitukah sikapmu pada ibumu? Tidak sopan."

Ichigo cemberut. "Maafkan aku, Ibu."

Wajah Nyonya Kurosaki mencerah. "Biar ibu memainkan satu lagu untukmu, biasanya setelah mendengar suara biola, _mood_mu akan baik kembali."

Anak sulungnya itu mengangguk seraya memasang senyum yang tampak sangat jelas karena terpaksa. Tapi ibunya tidak memedulikan hal itu, dan segera meraih tangan anaknya menuju kebun di belakang rumah mereka.

Ichigo memerhatikan kebun di belakang rumahnya yang sangat terawat. Ada berbagai jenis bunga serta sebuah kolam yang di tengahnya ada patung gadis dengan mulut menganga. Dari mulut itu mengalir air, persis seperti air liur yang tumpah. Ichigo sering heran melihat selera seni ayahnya yang jelas-jelas bernilai nol besar.

Ibunya segera kembali dengan sebuah biola ditangan.

"Aku ingin mendengarkannya di sofa ruang keluarga saja," kata Ichigo kemudian. Patung di kolam itu benar-benar membuat suasana hatinya semakin buruk.

Nyonya Kurosaki mengerenyitkan keningnya. "Baiklah," ujarnya kemudian segera membalik tubuhnya.

Ruang keluarga mereka sangat luas, ada beberapa sofa berukuran besar dan beberapa rak buku yang menempel di dindingnya. Lantainya dilapisi permadani berwarna oranye, agak terlalu mencolok memang, tapi hal itu disesuaikan dengan warna rambut Ichigo. Dan semua itu lagi-lagi saran ayahnya, Ichigo sampai sakit mata setiap berada di rumah. Satu-satunya yang membuat Ichigo bertahan di ruangan itu adalah televisi berukuran raksasa dan satu set game terbaru yang melengkapinya.

Di dekat rak buku ada sebuah lemari kaca berisi biola. Lemari berukuran kecil, tapi tinggi, seolah-olah memang khusus dipesan untuk menaruh biola tersebut. Dia memang sudah lama melihatnya, tapi entah kenapa dia mulai tertarik pada benda itu saat ini.

"Itu biola milik siapa?" tanya Ichigo pada ibunya yang baru saja siap menggesek senar biolanya.

"Milik ibu, kau pikir milik siapa?" jawab ibunya. Ichigo merasa curiga karena dia mendengar sedikit nada gugup pada suara ibunya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Karena sepertinya tidak rusak."

"Memang tidak, tapi ibu sudah bosan menggunakannya. Rasanya menggunakan ini lebih pas," sahut ibunya lagi sambil menunjuk biola yang tengah berada di atas pundaknya dengan manik mata.

"Tapi kenapa ibu memajangnya di sana? Seolah-olah itu adalah barang yang sangat penting."

"Karena memang itu barang yang sangat penting. Itu biola pertama milik ibu, banyak kenangan di dalamnya. Tapi ibu terpaksa meninggalkannya, masalah teknis."

Ichigo hanya membalas jawaban ibunya dengan menaikkan pundak dan tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya, melainkan berjalan mendekati lemari kaca tersebut. Disentuhnya lemari itu, kemudian membukanya perlahan dan meraih biola di dalamnya. Dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang biola, tapi rasanya benda yang ada ditangannya ini sangat berkualitas.

Lantunan nada dari gesekan biola milik ibunya mulai terdengar. Ichigo tahu, ini salah satu lagu karya Chopin, tapi dia lupa judulnya. Lagu yang ceria, dan musik ini sukses membuat hatinya kembali tenang. Ditaruhnya kembali biola tersebut di tempatnya semula. Ichigopun berjalan menuju rak buku, tapi tetap memasang telinganya baik-baik. Dia memeriksa beberapa buku, berusaha mencari beberapa buku yang sekiranya bisa ia gunakan nanti saat kuliah. Setahunya, ayahnya dulu juga mengambil jurusan yang sama dengannya, seharusnya pria tua itu memiliki banyak buku.

Di rak paling atas, Ichigo melihat judul buku yang ia inginkan. Ditariknya buku itu dengan mudah, tinggi rak sama sekali tidak menghalangi tangan dan kakinya yang jenjang. Tapi sebuah map tipis jatuh bersamaan dengan buku yang ia tarik.

Di dalam map itu terselip beberapa kertas partitur.

"Ini milik siapa?" tanya Ichigo pada ibunya. Dia tahu itu bukan tulisan ibu maupun ayahnya, tapi tulisannya.

"Milikmu," jawab yang ditanya, singkat.

"Aku? Aku bisa menulis lagu?" tanyanya lagi, skeptis.

"Ya, sebelum hilang ingatan kau bisa menulis lagu. Ibu dan kau suka menulis lagu bersama."

"Benarkah?" Ichigo terkejut. "Ibu tidak pernah memberitahuku."

"Kau sudah lupa, ibu pikir kau tidak akan bisa menulis lagu lagi. Jadi ibu merahasiakannya, dan menyuruhmu serius pada kuliah saja."

"Heh, ibu bisa kejam juga ternyata. Padahal kalau saja ibu memberitahuku, mungkin kita bisa terus berada di rumah bersama, bersama-sama menulis lagu," komentar Ichigo.

Nyonya Kurosaki terkekeh. "Tidak, dulu kau tidak terlalu suka melakukannya. Kau hanya menulis apa yang ibu suruh."

"Wah, aku pikir aku mungkin saja penulis lagu berbakat," kali ini Ichigo yang terkekeh. "Ibu mau memainkan satu untukku?"

Sejenak Nyonya Kurosaki tampak ragu, namun ia segera mengangguk. Diraihnya map tersebut dari tangan anaknya, dipilihnya kertas yang paling atas. "Tentu saja."

Ichigo tersenyum, ia langsung merebahkan diri di atas sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

Suara biola kembali memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Ichigo langsung membuka matanya. Salah, ada sesuatu yang salah. Ini lagu yang ia dengar tadi pagi.

"Ibu," panggil Ichigo.

Nyonya Kurosaki menghentikan permainannya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Lagunya sangat indah. Ibu pernah memainkannya di konser?"

Wanita di hadapan Ichigo menggeleng. "Tidak pernah. Ini hanya lagu milik kita. Rahasia orang tua dan anak."

Ichigo tersenyum. "Kurasa hubungan kita dulu sangat dekat."

"Tentu saja, sampai saat inipun masih begitu."

"Iya, tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa ibu pandai berbohong."

Nyonya Kurosaki tersentak. Pandangan matanya mulai waspada. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi pagi aku mendengar seorang gadis memainkan lagu tersebut," jawab Ichigo tenang sambil menatap ibunya. Tapi wanita di hadapannya membisu. "Dan lucunya, gadis itu sepertinya tidak mengenalku."

Hening sejenak. "Hahahaha, itu pasti _dia_. Apa rambutnya hitam, tubuhnya mungil, dan matanya berwarna ungu?"

Kening si rambut oranye berkerut. "Benar."

Ibu Ichigo tersenyum. "Tentu saja dia tahu lagu itu, dulu ibu sering memainkannya di hadapannya. Dia adalah salah seorang murid kesayangan ibu. Ibu sangat memperhatikannya dan menyayanginya, tapi dia malah berkhianat dengan cara mencuri di rumah ini."

"Mencuri?"

"Iya, dia mencuri beberapa barang. Ibu mengampuninya, tapi memutus hubungan kami."

Kening Ichigo semakin berkerut. "Dia tidak tampak seperti seorang pencuri."

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Kalau dia tampak seperti itu, ibu tidak akan mengizinkannya menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini."

"Dia seperti tidak mengenaliku."

"Mungkin dia merasa bersalah. Jadi dia pura-pura tidak mengenalimu."

"Apa dia tahu kalau aku hilang ingatan?"

"Tentu saja dia tidak tahu. Kalau dia tahu, ibu yakin dia akan mendekatimu lalu menguras isi kantongmu. Ibu sangat tidak percaya dia wanita seperti itu sebelumnya."

"Tapi sepertinya tidak seperti itu. Waktu itu aku tidak mengenalinya, dia harusnya sadar bahwa aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi ia tetap bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenaliku."

"Kalau begitu mungkin saja dia sudah berubah. Dia gadis yang cerdik, kau harus hati-hati dengannya. Mungkin saja itu tipu muslihatnya supaya kau tertarik padanya."

Ichigo termangu. "Aku tidak tertarik padanya."

Wanita di hadapannya tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Naiklah ke kamarmu, kau sepertinya butuh istirahat."

"Baik," Ichigo menyanggupi dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Sebelum melangkah menjauh, dia memandang biola dalam lemari itu sekali lagi. Ide gila muncul di kepalanya, nanti dia akan membawa biola itu pergi.

Saat tubuh anaknya sudah melengang jauh, Nyonya Kurosaki menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Susah memang mempunyai anak yang terlalu pintar. Pikirannya mulai mewaspada, saat ini Rukia Kuchiki berada dekat dengan anaknya. Ia sangat tidak sudi gadis perebut masa depan putranya itu kembali memasuki hidup anak sulungnya. Dia harus memperingatkan kepada gadis itu untuk tidak mendekati Ichigo. Rasa dendam dan marah menyala-nyala di hatinya. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus menemukan gadis itu dan mengatakan padanya untuk menjauhi putranya –selamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>buat :<strong>

**Nana, Felicia dan minori chihara : makasi banget yaaa udah ngedukung aku.. dan Ichigo emang amnesia. eng ing eng. hehehhe :)**

**Ichiruki rien : hubungan mereka berakhir ga yaaa.. hehe, baca aja laah. heheh :***

**makasiii**

**salam manis Ha_va :D**


End file.
